batman: rise of alfred pennyworth
by ullahshy
Summary: thugs seem to keep intruding into mr waynes mansion and this time with all of his detective skills, this mystery is way too much for the greatest detective in the world that is batman


As Bruce Wayne is sleeping something is creeping around his bedroom. The heavy breathing from Bruce Wayne suddenly stopped and the intruder suddenly gets worried. The intruder now in line to where Bruce Wayne is sleeping pointing a gun at him and to the intruders surprise and terror, Bruce Wayne gets up quickly throwing a bat knife he carries around even in his bed room knocking off the gun from the intruders hands. Bruce beats up the thug and Bruce pins him to the wall demanding to know how he got into the mansion.

"How did you get in?" Bruce Wayne demanded to know

The intruder couldn't speak English and was taken away by the police. When Bruce checked the bat cave, the place where he keeps his bat suits have a graffiti vandalism on them saying 'I know what you are Bruce"

Checking the cameras Bruce goes even more concern knowing there is nothing caught as it had been switched off so nothing was caught. This was a horrible and threatening thought to the Bruce Wayne house hold. Everywhere of every inch of the house was checked and no clues was found and the worlds greatest detective was truly baffled.

"Sir what do you think it could be?" Alfred told Bruce in concern

"Don't know Alfred but this is serious" Bruce replied

Bruce got into his costume and into the bat mobile to pay a visit to Gotham's insane asylum. All of batman's foes were locked up and batman demanded for all of them to be rounded up into one place for questioning. Literally the joker, the riddler, bane, penguin and the scarecrow were some of many to be questioned by an angry and infuriated batman.

"what's up with you batman having a bad day" the joker said to batman in a menacing voice

"Do you know anything about the break in, into my headquarters joker and I am not playing around" the batman warned the joker

"Headquarters? I never thought you would have headquarters. Then again I never did think of what you get up to when your not crime fighting hahaha" joke replied to the batman

"were all locked up batman how could we possibly plan a break in to your headquarters?" the riddler told the batman

"If I was to break into your whereabouts, everything would be smashed batman" the bane told batman

"Do you also think you would have any valuables left as well if I was to break unto your headquarters batman" the penguin told batman

It was a waste of time and batman got nothing from them and unfortunately all of the criminals in the insane asylum had a point. If any of them were to break into batman's mansion there it would be hell for Bruce Wayne. It was 3 am and batman got a call from a shaken Alfred who had been beaten.

"Master bruce another intruder came into the mansion and he even had a key to the front door please come quick I am ok from the beatings I have sustained but I think its better to stay closer to home" Alfred frantically told batman who rushed back to the batman

Batman made sure Alfred was ok and could clearly see an intruder had messed up some of his objects and furniture's. Alfred told keep tight and stay close to batman as he goes round checking the mansion.

"Are you sure this is safe sir, this criminal literally had a key to the front door and how on earth he managed to get one is beyond me!" Alfred told batman

"Me too Alfred" batman replied

Then a foreign non English speaking thug tried jumping and scaring batman which failed miserably and got a nasty beating, the criminal took a poison tablet quickly and batman took the dead body and threw it in the river. He went to see the other first thug who tried to kill him in his own bed room but also came to learn he had committed suicide as well by slitting his throat. It was 6 am and batman told Alfred to open all the doors and windows and turn all the lights off. For two hours batman took out intruders after intruders and all took a poison tablet, one thing the thugs were skillful at were killing themselves. Even though batman knew these thugs may not really have the answers he wants as they are merely puppets.

As the sun started to rise and Bruce so tired after a night of just taking out thugs who then killed themselves. When the police arrived Bruce told that batman had saved him and it made the front news head line. When the police left alfred brought Bruce something to drink, then Bruce collapsed.

Bruce awoke in his cave trapped in a cage, Alfred had locked him im thier and also showing signs of struggle carrying or dragging more like all the way to the cave and into a cage.

"Alfred what's the meaning if this?" Bruce asked Alfred confusingly

"All of my life I have been a butler serving rich people such as you and your parents Bruce. When ever people look at me its like they see nothing else but a butler like I have no other destiny or can't achieve anything else " Alfred confessed to Bruce

"Alfred no not you!" Bruce shouted

"Why not me hey Bruce, sometimes I cry knowing how much I have wasted my life serving or being a bloody slave to your kind. Year after year I have watched criminals fail at stopping the batman and you know why I would be a more successful villain than them, because I live here and I know how the technology works like the security cameras and I gave the key to that criminal and I let them all in at first. I made a deal with a gang leader, I will catch the batman and then I will be famous for catching the batman I will be a somebody" Alfred confessed

"No Alfred no no, remember how you looked after me how you cared for me after my parents were murdered. Your not just some butler but a father Alfred and I am your son, you know me so well and you understand me as well" Bruce replied

Bruce threw one of his batman daggers which Alfred failed to get rid of and it hit a button which opened a door beneath the cage making Bruce fall a similar deapth to when he was a child.

"Save me Alfred" Bruce begged

Seeing Bruce trapped in a hole brought back emotional memories to Alfred when Bruce was a child and fell into a similar hole and this was bruces plan to make Alfred remember who he was. Alfred with some rope went down and said to Bruce with an apologetic smile "why do we fall Mr Wayne?" to which mr Wayne replied "so we can get back up"

Alfred cried and begged for mercy from mr Wayne, Alfred told mr Wayne gang leader he made a deal with for catching the batman. Alfred exhausts went to sleep and when he awoke, Bruce had made Alfred breakfast in bed


End file.
